


starboy

by mypage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spaceships, they have sex on a spaceship that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/pseuds/mypage
Summary: “How far away are we from the next planet?”“Nevanus is fifty lightyears away.”“Okay, good.” Renjun says, pulling Donghyuck up by the collar of his shirt as his other hand sets the ship on autopilot for the remainder of its course. “We have a lot of time on our hands then.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	starboy

“How far away are we from the next planet?”

“Nevanus is fifty lightyears away.” 

“Okay, good.” Renjun says, pulling Donghyuck up by the collar of his shirt as his other hand sets the ship on autopilot for the remainder of its course. “We have a lot of time on our hands then.”

“Are you⏤” Donghyuck tries to ask, but Renjun cuts him off with a searing kiss to his lips as he manhandles them into the tiny sleeping quarters in their ship. 

Renjun works quickly, his shirt is tossed off to a corner and Donghyuck wriggles out of his pants on instinct. Renjun crashes against him like the meteorite that destroyed the last planet they had rummaged for ancient artefacts, and Donghyuck is helpless but to let himself be destroyed.

He does not mind.

“Are we seriously doing this⏤like, right now?” Donghyuck asks as Renjun pushes him down on the bed, the other discarding his own shirt as Donghyuck shimmies up on the bed to give him space. 

Renjun is like a blackhole, sucking him in until he’s reduced to nothing and Donghyuck can only find it in himself to pretend to resist. It is so easy, the way Renjun reduces him to a groaning mess underneath him with just the ghost of kisses down the line of his neck, Donghyuck almost despises it--but Renjun kisses him he forgets about everything else.

“Of course,” Renjun says as he trails kisses down his sternum, his hands rubbing down his sides, pressing down against the crevices of his ribs. Donghyuck grasps at Renjun’s hair, propping his head up just a little to maintain eye contact. There’s a slight predatory glint in Renjun’s eyes, like he’s hungry and thirsty⏤and he just cannot wait to eat Donghyuck up.

Safe to say, Donghyuck’s heart is already beating out of his ribcage.

“Almost lost you today,” Renjun says, quiet and hushed, a complete opposite from the rushed harshness he has been acting with. The kisses on his body falter too, but only slightly, because Renjun is peppering pecks down his navel. “That fucking star is going to get it from me the next time we meet it.”

Donghyuck laughs, the sound resonating in his chest and it makes his stomach clench. Even with Renjun so close to where he wants him to be, Donghyuck cannot hold himself back from the laughter. “Baby,” he coos, pulling Renjun up to him as his boyfriend reluctantly lets himself be pulled up until he’s sitting on Donghyuck’s hips, “you got scared didn’t you?”

Renjun holds his gaze, the hands that rest on Donghyuck’s shoulders are gripping him firmly that he’s sure it’s going to leave bruises there. Donghyuck leans forward, kisses the underside of Renjun’s jaw and smiles against his skin. “It’s okay to admit you were afraid.” He whispers.

He feels Renjun inhale shakily, the hands on his shoulders loosening as they travel down to grab his own. “I don’t like being afraid.” Renjun confesses, but it is already something that Donghyuck knows. “I…” He breathes out, intertwining their fingers together as he holds their hands close to his chest, right where his heart beats erratically. “There is no room to be afraid, for us… So… I’m angry… I am not afraid, I am angry⏤”

And Donghyuck understands. In a world where they only have each other, in a world where the next stop is always lightyears away, in a world that’s filled with terror and people that are out to get you⏤he understands how Renjun can be so afraid of being scared. He knows it is his fault, that he played too risky with his chances and got too close to the exploding star for the Chalice, but it is their way of life. Their way of life resides on doing favors for other people, for doing another person’s dirty work⏤and most days, he will argue with Renjun about the nature of their job, about worrying for each other, but today, with Renjun so bare and vulnerable in front of him⏤Donghyuck knows what he has to do.

“You’re angry at me because I got too close to the star, but I made it out didn’t I? And we made a pact⏤we’re never going to leave each other and if you intend on keeping that for as long you can, then I intend on keeping that for as long as I can too.” Donghyuck smiles up at Renjun, who still has not let go of their intertwined hands. But this time, Renjun’s eyes are softer, no more hint of fear and anger in them⏤there’s a certain fondness that swims in his eyes and if Donghyuck looks far enough, he can start comparing it to the brightest of supernovas.

Renjun lets go of his hands finally, only to exchange it for cupping his cheeks. The earlier expression on his face is back, a smirk on his lips as he leans forward to brush their noses together. “Are you just going to apologize or are you going to make it up to me for being so stupid?”

“Right, we don’t have much time.”

“We have all the time in the world.”

He has seen a lot of galaxies in his lifetime, planets that rival the beauty of Earth during her peak, constellations of stars that paint out pictures he will never understand⏤at this point of his life, Donghyuck is certain that he has seen all the beauty the universe can offer. But in all of the years he spent travelling from galaxies to galaxies, there is not a scene that rivals the look on Renjun’s face as he takes his cock into his mouth and _sucks._

“Fuck⏤” Renjun lets out, his hand flying down to grab at the back of Donghyuck’s head as his back arches off the bed. Donghyuck looks up at him, hollows his cheeks one more time before he starts bobbing his head in a rhythm that Renjun loves. 

Renjun’s cock is heavy on his tongue, the hand gripping his hair only encourages him but nothing motivates Donghyuck more than Renjun’s filthy tongue. His pretty face is a sight to look at, eyebrows all knotted together as sweat begins to dot his forehead in his pleasure but it’s his smart mouth that makes Donghyuck painfully aware of his neglected erection.

He waits for it, and when it comes, Donghyuck almost loses rhythm, Renjun’s cock almost slipping out of his mouth but he wraps around the base to keep him in place. “Your mouth is so fucking warm, baby⏤you suck me so well, always so _good_ to me.”

Donghyuck hums, the vibration going straight to Renjun’s dick and it’s evident that he felt it by the way he thrusts upwards into Donghyuck’s throat, almost making him gag but he pins him down by his hips and lets Renjun’s cock go with a small pop. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” He says smugly, gathering spit on the floor of his tongue and he does not break eye contact with Renjun when he spits on the red tip, his saliva rolling down his own hand as he slides it up and down Renjun’s length. It’s enough to send Renjun’s brain into overdrive.

“That’s how good you are at taking me,” Renjun manages to let out, despite of himself. His hair is already matted to his forehead, the perspiration making him look a hundred times hotter to Donghyuck. “But I don’t wanna come yet.” He admits with no shame, his hands running up Donghyuck’s side until they rest under his armpits. Renjun pulls him up, makes him sit on his lap so that their hard cocks are brushing against each other. It surprises Donghyuck, but he lets his hips roll down onto Renjun for the delicious friction he’s been craving too.

“I want to fuck you.” Renjun whispers against his ear, leaving hot kisses down the side of his neck. Donghyuck inhales, a slight whimper escaping his lips as Renjun pulls his cheeks apart and rubs circles on his exposed hole. 

“F-fuck,” Donghyuck trembles, gathering all of his strength to reach out over to the drawer underneath the bed, where they keep all of their _necessities_. He returns back into his position once he retrieves the bottle, Renjun’s eyes never leaving his gaze even as he pops open the bottle. “Fuck me then.” 

He always thinks that his body is already used to this. Used to Renjun stretching him open with his lithe fingers, used to Renjun finding the sweetest spots inside of him so easily like a memorized piece of puzzle. But he sure as hell is not. Donghyuck can proudly say that he’s used to the scorching temperatures of the stars, to the fluctuating gravities in different planets, to the lack of oxygen when their travel time gets slightly miscalculated and they cannot stop for a refill⏤but Renjun fucking him open with his fingers is still a feeling that Donghyuck is learning to get used to.

And maybe he’ll never get used to it, Donghyuck can live with that too.

“Can you p-please just… hurry up.” Donghyuck whines, low in his throat as he pushes his ass back into Renjun’s fingers, the motion forcing his digits to brush against the spot where Donghyuck wants him to be. 

He hears Renjun snicker from behind him. “You’re always so impatient.” He says, pulling out his fingers and patting Donghyuck by the hipbone so he rolls over to his back. In this position now, Donghuck pulls him in with ease with his legs, locking his ankles and grabbing Renjun down by his shoulder.

“If you don’t put your dick in me right now, you’ll regret it the next time because I’m going to put my⏤” 

“Quiet.” Renjun commands, and Donghyuck is quick to bite his own tongue just like that. The control Renjun has over Donghyuck like this is almost unbelievable, it’s one of the few times he really does _listen_ to him. 

Donghyuck watches as Renjun sits back, spreading lube over his own dick and the sight is almost salivating. Almost. Just almost. “You’re so hot, you know that?” Donghyuck comments, which makes Renjun look up at him with an incredulous half-smile, “so hot, especially when you get all angry on me⏤but I swear if you do not hurry up _I_ will be angry.”

“Angry?” Renjun teases, leaning forward as he supports himself with a hand that lands next to Donghyuck’s head. He cannot see Renjun’s other hand, but he feels the tip of his cock line up against his rim and Donghyuck whimpers at the slight stretch. “Okay, we don’t want that don’t we?”

Renjun moves to kiss him, and Donghyuck is quick to pull him down to seal the kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth, and Donghyuck knows it’s a way for Renjun to distract him because it does⏤and it’s very effective too. The next thing Donghyuck knows is that he’s moaning prayers into Renjun’s mouth as he pushes himself into him. 

When Renjun bottoms out, Donghyuck releases a breath, grasps Renjun’s shoulders to keep him close, to stop him from moving. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Renjun gasps, driving his hips into Donghyuck even more which makes Donghyuck feel his dick in him even more intensely. It reaches into his very core and Donghyuck is so embarrassingly close already.

Donghyuck clenches purposefully, smirking as Renjun’s hips stutters at his action. “Maybe that means we should do it more often.” He suggests, rolling his hips against Renjun to tell him that he can move. It always takes some time before Donghyuck can get used to Renjun’s cock in him, it takes time, but it’s intense when the pain and sting of the stretch finally goes away.

Renjun picks up his message quickly, his thrusts are fast and short-stoked as Donghyuck hooks his arm around his leg to make more space for Renjun. “We should,” Renjun manages to let out through his ragged pants, looking at Donghyuck with a smirk as mischievous as the one Donghyuck has on, “but⏤we’re always so busy… let’s take on less missions next time.” 

Donghyuck manages to open his eyes, his skin tingling with the sparks of pleasure that Renjun fucking into him brings, but he tries to push past that to assert something. When it comes to fucking, Donghyuck is always quick to grant Renjun the control, but for conversations like this, he does not really back down out easily. “Darling, I’m in love with you and you are balls deep inside of me, let’s not talk about this when you’re trying to make me cum with your dick alone.”

Renjun only laughs at that, losing power in his arms so he falls down over Donghyuck, his weight pressed on Donghyuck completely and the gravity in their ship makes Renjun’s dick drive deeper into Donghyuck’s ass in an angle that’s just so deliciously right that Donghyuck can’t help the moan that rips out of his throat. The _effect_ it has on him⏤and Renjun did not even intend to do it.

“Let’s talk about it after I make you cum with my dick alone.”

It’s terrifying, almost, how Renjun always sticks to his words. But Donghyuck he figures that it’s one of the best things that he likes about Renjun. He stays true to his words and never breaks his promises. He remembers very clearly, how Renjun promised to find him a rare model of a lightsaber he saw on a planet a few years ago and Renjun gave it a present to him for his birthday. Donghyuck had forgotten about it, and had developed a liking to Quad Blasters instead but since the presentation of the lightsaber, it’s been a staple in Donghyuck’s weaponry belt.

So when Renjun says that he is going to make him cum with his dick alone, Donghyuck isn’t sure if he’s excited for it or if he is terrified of the ache in his dick⏤it has that wanton need to be touched, to receive some sort of friction to finally lead him to his orgasm but Renjun keeps to his words and fucks him from behind on all fours.

“Touch me,” Donghyuck practically begs, voice broken as he leans his head on the bed, pushing his hips back to meet with Renjun’s hips. Renjun’s thrust are long and deep, circling his hips once he bottoms out and then pulling away only to repeat the process. It makes Donghyuck crazy, his cock already red and dripping with precum from the way Renjun is brushing against his prostate, he cannot even afford to wonder if Renjun will relent and finally touch him.

Renjun releases a guttural groan, hips stuttering as he continues his pace. Donghyuck knows that Renjun must be close too, so he begs just a little bit more to get the both of them there. “Please, please⏤I need… need you to touch me… let me cum… please.”

“No,” Renjun says firmly, gripping his hips so hard Donghyuck knows it’s going to bruise there. “I will… I will come first, in you⏤and then you cum.” 

Donghyuck whimpers at Renjun’s commanding tone, his voice and the feeling building up in the pit of his stomach piling up on top of each other. It’s almost enough to get him to cum without Renjun even touching him, but he keeps it in, tries to focus on the way Renjun’s fucking into his ass and the way it sends jolts of pleasure from within him. He needs to cum, but he knows that there is a greater pleasure that comes with listening to Renjun.

It does not take much before Renjun’s pace changes from the long and sickeningly slow to quick and rushed, like he has lost all his rhythm and he’s working on the primal desire that’s powering him alone. Donghyuck loves it, evident by the careless and shameless sounds that’s coming out of his mouth. And Donghyuck knows he’s close, so he holds back just a little bit more, lets Renjun take and take until Donghyuck is allowed to take. 

“Fuck⏤” Renjun moans, pushing into Donghyuck and it’s the last nudge to the edge that Donghyuck needs. When Renjun comes inside of him, hot and flushed, Donghyuck’s brain finally short circuits and he cums into their sheets in splutters of white and Renjun’s name coming out of his mouth like a broken prayer. 

For a moment, all Donghyuck sees is white and stars⏤something that’s similar to the supernovas he has witnessed in his lifetime yet so entirely different. His body is slowly coming down from the heights of his pleasure but it does not take Renjun even a moment to come teasing him again. Renjun doesn’t pull out of him yet, but he rolls his hips forward and it elicits a whine of sensitivity from Donghyuck. “See?” Renjun rasps, kissing along his nape, the kisses travelling up his jawline and earlobe. “I made you cum without touching you, we _should_ do this more often.”

“God, couldn’t wait a moment before you let your mouth run, huh?”

Renjun smiles at him, bright and innocent like he hasn’t just fucked Donghyuck into an orgasm. “Nope! Now, let’s clean you up and _talk._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> my first renhyuck smut :oo i havent written smut in years so lmk how you think ! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunims)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjunims)  
> 


End file.
